You Are My Heaven
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: One-shot for Mrs. ShayMaslow based off of the Ron Pope song 'Just a Drop in the Ocean'


_**Hello everyone! This one-shot is for Mrs. ShayMaslow based off of the song "A Drop in the Ocean" By Ron Pope. I'm not exactly a professional at following song lyrics and creating a story based on them but hopefully you'll enjoy this!**_

_**Also I'm SO sorry this took so long to come out, my brain kind of farted and imploded and I was struggling for an idea for this.**_

* * *

_A drop in the Ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

James Diamond, why did he have to be so…wonderful? Every day just staying home in my room watching cheesy 80's romance and 'coming of age' movies to try and distract myself of the perfection that is my best friend, but it only serves to make these feelings stronger.

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holder you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

He's everything for me, my sweet and caring rock of support. James Diamond is my best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way. Well, I would like to have it in a romantic way, but that can't happen. He already has a girlfriend, the typical privileged girl who men flocked to. I can't blame him for liking her, most guys do, I just wish that I was able to…I don't know, I guess I wish I was able to win his heart before he even took a glance at her. These last two months of him being in a relationship has been incredibly difficult. It's not like our friendship is suffering, as far as he knows anyway. We still spend time together because I just…I can't let him go! I can't let him completely slip through my fingers I just won't let that happen!

_I don't wanna waste the weekend_

_If you don't love me pretend_

_A few more hours then it's time to go_

It's not ridiculous of me to just…have him, is it? I love James, I really do he's my rock and he's my everything. I know eventually I'll lose him…I know he's probably going to stay with her for the rest of his life because that's just who James is. He's a hopeless romantic with all the love in the world to give.

I sighed and moved away from the bed and went over to the window to watch the rain fall.

Just a little more time I need with him. Just more time to…to remember his laugh. How the corners of his eyes crinkle and he gets this huge, adorable smile on his face.

Just to remember when we're joking around with each other how he makes such a serious face as though he's angry, but quickly smiles and hugs me to let me know he's not mad at all.

Then there's the way he'll take my umbrella away from me when it rains. I always think he does it tease me, but he holds the umbrella over the two of us and wraps his arm around me to make sure neither one of us gets drenched from the rain.

Some days he'll pick me up before class and there he'll be waiting with my favorite Starbucks drink and a muffin to start the day.

I just want more time with him so I can remember how he reacts when I decided to tease and scare him. When I jump out from behind a tree and yell at him, I always laugh at the way his face drops and he clutches his heart before laughing and chasing after me. I know he feigns being scared, but he just does it for **me** and I love that about him.

I love everything about him.

I'll miss these moments with him, because I know he's going to go on with her and live a different life. As time goes on I'll become a fading memory, just the best friend that helped him to pass the time. I would be the best friend that was his shoulder to cry on when no one else was there.

It's selfish but a part of me knows she won't be everything for him the way I was.

I know she won't be able to be his emotional rock the way I am, and that scares me. Who is he going to rely on if we lose contact? Who's going to be the one that helps him and makes him feel like everything's okay, because I doubt she will…?

I sighed and wiped at the tears slipping from my eyes.

I just took too long to act.

Now I think my eyes are deceiving me, because I can see James' car pulling into my driveway.

Now I can see him running out the car and over to the front door.

Now the bell…

I think my mind is playing tricks on me, but regardless I went downstairs and opened the door. James stood there soaking went even though he had been standing in the heavy downpour for only a minute or two.

"James! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on date night?" I asked him as I pulled him inside and helped him to take off his coat.

"She um…." James ran a hand through his hair and bit down on his bottom lip. "I saw her today with another guy. She…she thought it was date night with him, not with me." He shook his head and let out a laugh. "I'm such a fucking idiot." James covered his face and sat down on the floor. I ran away for a second to grab a warm fluffy towel. I knelt down beside him and draped the towel around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry James; it'll be okay I promise. I'm here for you." I whispered quietly. James nodded and after a couple of minutes of me holding him, he instead held me close to his chest and kissed my forehead.

"I love you…" He muttered and tightened his hold on me.

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_You are my heaven_


End file.
